Drown
by B - Est Law
Summary: Obedece... y seguirás con vida. Eso era lo que el hombre le había dicho. Si no se oponía a lo que ocurriera, Rukia podría seguir con vida. Por desgracia hecho una mirada fuera de sus limites y observo la cabellera naranja que la había torturado, aterrorizado y desvirgando. Años después regresa esa cabellera a su vida como algo normal, ¿podrá Rukia llevarse bien con su secuestrador?
1. Chapter 1

¡Muy buenas, criaturitas del señor!

Buenas las tengan porque esta vez les cayó la chica friki con otra historia descabellada, corta por supuesto y...

Let's Play

.

* * *

.

Rukia sabía que su vida había terminado en el momento en que la transportaron de la vagoneta a una localidad desconocida, detrás de aquella venda y más allá de esa capucha que la asfixiaba y a su vez la mantenía al margen del miedo de ver lo que sucede, no cabía si su realidad se trastornaba sutilmente a una pesadilla mortífera en la cual era la protagonista.

Solo sus sentidos seguían en funcionamiento, pegándola a la realidad en la que estaba atrapada, existía el olor putrefacto a cañería lo cual, la asqueaba inmensamente, el respirar dentro de la capucha que le devolvía el aliento caliente, la sed insaciable que resquebrajaba los labios, la oscuridad que emergía al intentar ver más allá de la venda, un dolor en su frente por el golpe que recibió al llevársela por forzar demasiado, y la fría cadena que rodeaba su cuello como si fuera un perro.

La cerradura funciono y la puerta chillo en el fondo, unos fuertes pasos se acercaban a su zona de confort, el miedo la paralizo completamente que no se movió ningún centímetro hasta que solo recibió una fuerte bofetada que la derribo de la cama con fiereza, un susurro en forma de quejido nació de sus cuerdas vocales, ya no estaba a salvo, los desobedeció y ellos estaban enojados.

Tenía la idea clara que en algún momento moriría, pero esto no sucedería, no hasta que le dieran un buen uso.

—Malas decisiones, Número 4— la voz de ese hombre era horrenda en todo su esplendor, el miedo era un ambiente bastante habitual a su alrededor, solo lo miro una vez y lo identificable era su cabellera naranja.

Por un segundo lucho desenfrenadamente, pero luego fue arrojada al piso nuevamente y sujetada de las manos por algo metálico que le infligía mucho dolor, Cualquier terror que hubiera conocido los días anteriores se unió en un único y horrible segundo que pareció dispararse como un gran agujero oscuro.

Después, cayó pesadamente, dominada por la impotencia.

*La Número 4 pierde su virginidad*

**3:10 am**

—Otro sueño— le dijo a la oscuridad de la noche, un poco pensativa —No... Fue una realidad.

Se levantó, limpio el sudor en su frente, controlo su respiración, toco su cuello en busca de un collar que la mantenía atada a la cabecera de una cama con bolas en el colchón, le dolía la garganta, de nuevo estaba gritando entre sueños, las uñas le ardían, era un rutina que últimamente realizaba con frecuencia y solo una vez en la madrugada, fue a la cocina de su departamento y tomo un vaso de agua, necesitaba un respiro hizo pasos decididos a la ventana de su recamara asomo su cabeza a la calle y aspiro profundamente como si fuera a pegar un grito.

—Todo está bien, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenías 16 años.

Acaricio la enorme cicatriz que corría de su vientre a sus costillas.

.

* * *

.

De nuevo nos vemos las caras (metafóricamente)

Una nueva historia que viene con todo si ustedes lo requieren, necesitan una combinación de romance y thriller están en el lugar correcto, ahora aquí viene la encuesta de si ustedes quieren saber que pasara, la continúe y le den sabor propio, ustedes tienen el control, con los** reviews**.

Si no obtengo por lo menos el apoyo me veré en la necesidad de borrar la historia :(

Solo no se hagan expectativas, déjense llevar por las palabras, disfrutan la estructura, no predigan que se quitan las ilusiones.

¿Cómo reaccionaran dos personas que enlazaron su pasado trágico?

¿Game Over?


	2. Chapter 2

***Se arrodilla y se mueve de forma fetal***

**¡Ay Dioh Mio!**

**¡Muchas Gracias!**

**Realmente ese capitulo lo hice por que me nació (el anterior). Pero agradecimientos y aclaraciones al final.**

**Let's Play**

.

* * *

.

Dentro de la capucha negra que cubría su cabeza, el mundo entero de Rukia se había acotado solamente a lo que podía escuchar, lo que podía oler y lo que podía saborear, y cada uno de estos sentidos era limitado por el golpeteo de su corazón, el dolor de cabeza que palpitaba persistentemente por detrás de las sienes, la oscuridad claustrofóbica que la envolvía. Trato de calmarse, pero por debajo de la tela negra de seda, sollozaba de manera incontrolable, lagrimas saladas que caían por sobre sus mejillas, la garganta seca y áspera.

Quería gritar con desesperación pidiendo ayuda aunque sabía que no había nadie cerca. La palabra "hermana" se deslizaba por entre sus labios, pero más allá de la oscuridad solo podía ver a su cuñado muerto de pie, sin poder llegar él, como si estuviera de lado de afuera, sin poder llegar a él, como si estuviera tambaleándose en el borde de un precipicio, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio, y una fuerte ráfaga de viento amenazara su estabilidad.

Ambas personas, importantes de su vida, como podía ser posible que una simple huida de casa provocara estos encuentros con el destino, ella tan llena de determinación. Tenía su cabello azabache escondido por debajo de una gorra con la inscripción _Wing Stock_, y una mochila que estaba al máximo de su capacidad con ropa para al menos una semana, ella miraba hacia delante con fiereza, tratando de ocultar el enorme rencor y enojo a el nuevo novio de su hermana, Grimmjoww, lo odiaba con tanto desdén.

Ahora lloraba porque sabría que no volvería a ver la luz del sol ni la esperanza.

Escucho un sonido oxidado al otro extremo de la habitación –o donde fuera que estuviera-, los pasos andantes hasta ella llegaron, podía percibir que la voz se acercaba. ¿_Un hombre_? sí. El hombre de la camioneta _Tenía que ser él_.

—Tome... —escucho la palabra tan sombríamente, sin sentimiento, como si le estuviera ofreciendo algo, pero no supo que era. Escucho un sonido metálico de tijeras y no pudo evitar echarse hacia atrás—. No. No se mueva.

Rukia se quedó paralizada.

Pasó un instante... y luego pudo sentir que los pliegues holgados de su máscara eran tironeados hacia adelante. Todavía no estaba segura de que era lo que estaba pasando, pero podía escuchar el ruido de las tijeras. Un trozo de la máscara cayó. Era su boca. Una abertura.

—Agua.

Un sorbete de plástico atravesó la hendidura, tropezando con sus labios. De pronto de sintió tremendamente sedienta, tan reseca que cualquier otra cosa que estuviera ocurriendo quedara en segundo plano, detrás del deseo de beber. Tomo el sorbete con la lengua y los labios y sorbió con fuerza. El agua era salobre, con un sabor que no podía reconocer.

— ¿Mejor? —Asintió con la cabeza—. Ahora dormirá. Después aprenderá precisamente que es lo que se espera de usted.

Sintió que el hombre levanto todo su cuerpo dispuesto a marcharse, por la misma puerta que entro. O nunca lo sintió, seguía un ambiente desesperante en el aire, el aliento asfixiante y caliente reinaba, sentía acercarse.

—Pero primero... —junto sus labios salvajemente, simplemente los junto, sin ningún movimiento, detenidamente se aplasto sobre el cuerpo pequeño de Rukia, y sin previo aviso con sus dientes arranco de su labio inferior un pedazo de piel y rápidamente el sabor salobre fue remplazado por el metálico, un dolor horripilante corrió el cuerpo de Rukia, eso había sido un beso horrible, o intento de beso, había lanzado una mordida que se llevó su alma.

Ahora estaba más que asustada, estaba aterrada, no podía sollozar de nuevo, tenía que mantenerse cuerda, dentro de su cabeza repetía una y otra vez _tranquila Rukia _ _solo fue una mordida pronto se marchara, vete, vete, VETE. _Todo le temblaba y con su lengua mantenía el sabor de la sangre aun, quería que parara, se marchara y la dejara de una vez, pero eso era imposible.

Ella era su prisionera ahora.

Los ojos se le cerraron, mientras descendía otra vez hacia un oscuridad interna, la cabeza le daba vueltas debajo de la capucha, y recordó de golpe el agua, se preguntaba si habría sido envenenada, lo cual no tenía sentido para ella. Luego, cuando las drogas torpemente ocultas en el agua realmente hicieron efecto, sintió que caía.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Está todo bien señorita? —interrogo el profesor al final de una de su clase, cuando el vacío del salón de clase se hacía presente.

El salón era amplio, un toque rustico, grandes ventanas con una vista increíble del campus, donde solían jugar partidos de futbol los fines de semana los equipos de otras universidades. Muebles de madera de roble, con manchas color canela adornaban el escritorio del profesor que impartía la carrera de psicología ese año, Ukitake. Era un buen hombre, con una característica cabellera larga blanca/plateada, de buen corazón.

—Sí, es solo que necesito tomar mis alimentos. Eso es todo—tomaba sus libros para la siguiente clase que no sería hasta una hora después de ir a desayunar algo.

—Bueno de igual manera será la primera. —El profesor encorvo su cuerpo hacia atrás y de su escritorio más a fondo en un cajón, saco una carpeta azul violeta y la puso sobre su escritorio, tenía en la caratula unos conejos hecho a mano, y unas enormes letras "Conducta autodestructiva en jóvenes adolescentes".

—Sobresaliente, señorita Kuchiki.

—Gracias—solo supo replicar. No era la primera felicitación que recibía por parte de sus trabajos.

—Eso no es todo. Me cautivo tanto su trabajo que quería hablar de futuros planes para una carrera en psicología.

—Enserio, claro que me gustaría, ese es mi principal objetivo—Rukia pensó que su salvador estaría viendo cómo se volvía una viva imagen igual a él.

—Además, tal vez le interese realizar prácticas clínicas en el verano. Generalmente esto es para estudiantes avanzados, pero podríamos hacer una excepción esta vez.

— ¡Gracias! —esto tomo por sorpresa a Rukia, hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza.

Ese trabajo sería el último, del doloroso semestre y entrarían las tan ansiosas vacaciones de verano. No le importaba si las pasaría sola, con esta sorpresa ella tendría prácticas como alguien que está a punto de graduarse, no estaría sola, estaría haciendo algo que le encantaba. Algo que la distraería.

—Venga a verme el último día, yo me encargare de meter su papelería.

—Si, con mucho gusto.

Esa noticia la había alegrado efusivamente, prácticas de lo que verdaderamente le gustaba, hablaría con gente que recurriría a ella porque la necesitaba.

Rukia salió apresurada de su clase, cruzo rápidamente al otro lado del campus, todos los viernes cumplía con una rutina establecida.

Su primera parada fue un pequeño puesto de flores en el centro del pueblo, donde compro un ramo económico de flores surtidas. Siempre escogía los colores más brillantes, más vibrantes, incluso en pleno invierno. Ya fuera que hiciera mucho frio, o estuviera soleado y templado como era aquel particular comienzo de verano, quería que el ramo destacara.

Recibió las flores de la agradable vendedora, que la conocía gracias a sus muchas visitas, pero nunca le había preguntado _por qué_ compraba flores con tanta regularidad. Rukia solo supuso que la mujer había advertido por casualidad donde las dejaba. Fue a la parada de autobuses, espero alrededor de diez minutos, al llegar el camión color azul con líneas amarillas y enormes letras "oficinas centrales de la policía".

Al llegar cruzo la ancha vereda hacia la puerta de entrada. Justo afuera había una enorme placa de bronce ubicada de manera muy visible sobre la pared. Tenía una estrella dorada arriba que atrapaba los rayos del sol, y resaltaba la inscripción en relieve:

_En memoria a la detective Yoruichi Shihōin_

_Fallecida en cumplimiento de su deber_

_Honor. Dedicación. Devoción._

Rukia puso las flores debajo de la placa y permaneció un momento allí en silencio. A veces recordaba a la detective sentada delante de ella en ocasión de alguna de sus frustradas fugas, tratando de explicarle porque eso de escaparse no era una buena idea, cuando en realidad ella misma claramente no lo creía. Le decía a Rukia que había otras salidas. Que solamente tenía que buscarlas con ahínco. Eso era cierto, tal como Rukia había aprendido en los últimos cinco años desde que la detective había muerto al rescatarla a menudo susurraba ante la placa:

—Esto haciendo exactamente lo que usted dijo, detective. Debí haberle hecho caso. Usted siempre tuvo razón.

Más de un oficial, de policía la había escuchado por casualidad decir esto, o algo similar, pero ninguno jamás la había interrumpido. A diferencia de la florista que la esperaba los viernes, ellos sabían por qué estaba Rukia ahí.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Entonces me ayudaran? —pregunto algo efusivo, sus ojos demostraban de nuevo un brillo. Un brillo lleno de temor.

Sabía que si lo ayudaban esos recuerdos lo abordarían una vez más. Su pasado era agua envenenada que no deseaba probar. El reducido espacio donde lo mantenían recluido no mejoraba la situación, lo reprimía tanto para su cerebro. Era como estar enjaulado. Sin embargo él ya había probado lo que era estar enjaulado como un pájaro, sin libertad, sin libre albedrio, sin pensamiento. Como una máquina que solo sabía matar.

—Probablemente la terapia sea una alternativa evasiva—. El hombre corpulento sentado frente a él con un extravagante traje de negocios, quitando la seriedad con un parche que cubría uno de sus ojos, junto las palmas de sus manos. — Si a ellos los convences de estar loco. Solo te recluirían en un departamento, bajo una custodia.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Así de fácil? —Los gestos en su rostro era paulatinamente cambiantes, se relajaba, se estremecía, y era feliz, solo con parpadear un par de veces.

—Claro si tu terapeuta, está de acuerdo con eso.

De nuevo un pesado ambiente cayó.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —su tono era serio, casi un susurro apenas audible.

—Pensar— el hombre restregó su espalada en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa maniática. —O ¿quieres estar otros cinco años en la cárcel... o más?

—No necesito pensar, necesito tiempo. —su voz mostraba una enorme desesperación, las cadenas que rodeaban sus muñecas resonaron al borde de la mesa.

—No, tú necesitas pensar—seguía en la misma posición. —Es ahora de que pienses por tu cuenta, hoy ya no cuentas con nadie. Estas completamente solo.

El mudo ambiente se sintió correr de nuevo, la única entrada de la pequeña sala se abrió dejando pasar algo de luz en su mundo absoluto de oscuridad, el hombre corpulento se marchó, por la puerta. De nuevo los ojos almendra del chico no procesaban el parpadeo, miro su reflejo por defecto en el espejo de la pared, ahora la sala de interrogación, era su refugio, vio su demacrada cara, grandes ojeras, ojos hundidos, cabellos largo pero desordenado, era más pálido de lo que recordaba. El golpe de la puerta cerrándose de golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos y de nuevo lo inundo la misma pregunta de cada día.

¿De verdad habían pasado cinco años?

Pero otra pregunta, que era más bien afirmación, lo reseteo por completo...

_Estoy solo_

_._

* * *

.

**NOTAS DE LA FRIKI**

**¡Ay Dioh Mio!**

**Bueno de nuevo nos encontramos y más con una actualización por si pensaban que había muerto. *Inclina su cabeza* Perdón por la demora, el trabajo no me deja respirar, y mi computadora rara vez la agarro, pero todo sea por complacerlos, les juro que este capitulo lo tenia desde la semana pasada, solo me falto una pequeña parte, y así se me fue la semana subiéndolo. Tratare de actualizar los fines, puede haber tres días seguros para poder actualizar, esta entre el sábado, domingo o lunes. Además tratare de que los capítulos sean mas largos y concisos.**

**Nose si les guste mi forma de representar los hechos de lo que le sucede a Rukia mientras la tienen secuestrada, no me lo digan ya mate a un personaje, ya me odio.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Rosa Negra: **Gracias por leer, yo también tendría lastima de Rukia, pero no te apures, ella es fuerte.** Saya-x** Gracias por leer. Aquí la continuación, eso mi querida, se sabrá mas adelante, tu no dudes. **Guest **Gracias por tu consejo de hacerlos más largos, eso solo había sido un capitulo de prueba. Tengo la sensación de que ya te había leído en mis historias. **Chomi **Gracias por leer. Me alegra que te haya gustado, el que te atrape me entusiasma, tal vez te mande a Ichigo el sexy secuestrador. **YukiYukiHana **Gracias por leer. Intriga es mi segundo nombre (mentira no tengo) pero siempre intentare dar lo mejor. **Siari Nisuag **Gracias por leer. Te seguiré dejando con la intriga. **KattytoNebel **Gracias por leer. No te pongas triste, eso me rompe el corazón. Saludos. **ru kuchiki **Gracias por leer. Claro que es interesante, ese es mi propósito.

**Ahora quiero su observación sobre quienes son los hombres, vamos esta facilita la respuesta, también cuantos años tiene Rukia, por otro lado quiero su opinión acerca de como narro la historia, si les gusta, que me falta, algo.**

**Un Review me da de comer, es un rayo de esperanza, es el dinero en mi cabeza, es la pila del día. ¡Es su opinión! y es muy importante, así que dádmela, la recibiré con afecto.**

**¿Game Over?**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Ay Dioh Mio!**

**Mi nombre no es Tite Kubo pero los voy a Trollear. Bien y Bonito.**

**Agradecimientos y aclaraciones al final.**

**Let's Play **

.

* * *

.

_Rukia se despertó con la sensación de que había algo diferente, pero le tomo algunos momentos darse cuenta de que sus manos y pies ya no estaban sujetos a la cama. Mientras salía de la neblina inducida por la droga, se sentía como alguien subiendo una colina empinada, trastabillando para llegar pronto a la cima, aferrándose a la tierra y las piedras sueltas, a la vez que la gravedad amenazaba arrastrarla hacia abajo._

_Comprendió de manera instintiva que el pánico poco le iba a servir, necesito un tremendo esfuerzo de voluntad para luchar. Estaba respirando agitada y el ritmo del pulso estaba subiendo. Sintió sudor y lágrimas y todo lo que se asociaba al miedo. Tuvo que luchar para impedir que sus manos temblaran. Su cuerpo era atormentado con movimientos involuntarios, espasmo, tics, estremecimientos, todo lo cual le resultaba imposible de controlar. Pensó que era como si hubiera dos Rukia justo en ese momento; una que estaba luchando para poder entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, la otra que quería entregarse a la negra agonía._

_Para mantenerse con vida, sabía que la primera debía prevalecer._

_Levanto sus manos hasta la cara y toco la capucha de sedea. Quería agarrarla y arrancársela, ver donde estaba, pero tuvo el buen sentido de controlar su deseo. Respiro hondo y sintió que algo la ahogaba. Bajo las manos lentamente y toco un collar. Era de cuero barato y lleno de puntas afiladas alrededor. Se encontraba bien aferrado a su cuello. Podía sentir por detrás de su cuello, donde termina su espina dorsal y comenzaba su cuello, una cadena de acero inoxidable que la taba a algo, pero le daba algo de libertad._

_Se tocó la piel en busca de heridas o lesiones, pero no pudo encontrar nada, aparte de su labio roto. Lo único que tenía puesto era un blusa delgada y unos short de tela cortos. Se movió lentamente sobre la cama hacia atrás, mirando dentro de la capucha, hacia donde se suponía que había un cielorraso, luego un techo y más allá el cielo._

_Ya no tenía sus piernas abiertas y sus manos estaban libres, pero todavía se sentía frenada. Podía moverse hasta donde la cadena se lo permitiera, pero todavía no quería aprovechar esta nueva libertad. Repentinamente se dio cuenta que tenía ir al baño desesperadamente y todavía tenía sed. Sabía que debía estar hambrienta, pero el miedo le llenaba el estómago. Donde la habían golpeado sentía la magulladura y todavía le dolía._

_Su pensamiento parecía empeñado con el residuo de cualquiera que fuera el narcótico con que la habrían drogado. Pero estaba viva. O algo por el estilo. Recordaba vagamente lo sucedido antes de la droga. La conversación con el hombre. El hombre había hablado de reglas. A Rukia le parecía que la conversación se había producido algún otro día, algún otro año, tal vez incluso un sueño._

_Toda clase de probabilidades inundaba su imaginación, pero cada una era más espantosa que la anterior, de modo que se esforzó por dejar su mente en blanco. Se dijo a si misma que dentro de la capucha todo podría parecer vacío e imposible, pero todavía estaba respirando y eso era un significado grande, ellos no la matarían._

_Con cautela paso los dedos a lo largo de la cadena, sintiendo toda la línea floja hasta donde estaba asegurada a la pared, arriba y detrás de la cabeza. Sintió un tremendo impulso de tirar de la cadena ver si era posible soltarla. Pero lucho contra eso. Rukia lo sabía, eso iba a estar en contra de las reglas._

_—Toc, toc. —un par de golpecitos en la puerta de madera se hicieron presentes._

_Rukia se puso alerta, todo su cuerpo se tensó, tanto que incluso olvido como pasar la saliva a partir de su garganta más allá, no podía moverse. Sus músculos no le respondía con coordinación, no podía pensar más que tranquilizarse, es como si la droga que le dieron hubiera sido un paralizante para osos, o un detector de cuando ellos estuvieran cerca, para paralizarla y dejarlos hacer cualquier cosa con ella a su merced._

_—Con su permiso—al decir estas palabras, alguien, una persona entraba con clase, el ruido de la puerta tensaría a Rukia, pero nunca escucho que la puerta se abriera —Número 4 si no dices que puedo entrar estarás en problemas._

_Problemas. Reglas. Sigue las reglas._

_¿Cuál era la diferencia?_

_—Pa- Pase. —las palabras salieron como un susurro. No podía demostrar a estas personas que era fuerte. Le dolía la garganta tanto, que el movimiento de cuerdas vocales se movía como si tuvieran años sin articular una palabra, y al pronunciarlas escupiera polvo._

_—Pronúncialo una vez más. —su voz traspasaba la puerta, la distancia que los separaba y era como si su presencia le susurrara al oído._

_— ¡Pase! —escupió con más fuerza Rukia, doliéndole._

_Esta vez la puerta se abrió bruscamente, de una patada. La puerta azoto contra la pared, e inmediatamente Rukia solo se alejó más de la orilla de la cama, sintió la cadena enrollarse por detrás de su espalda, tomo sus piernas, y se hecho como un ovillo sin hacer el mas mínimo movimiento que alertara a la persona._

_—Perdón por la entrada tan entusiasta, solo que no me pude contener más. —sonaba feliz, tan feliz que daba miedo escucharlo hablar. La felicidad por parte de alguno de ellos era escalofriante. —Eres como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, Número 4._

_Sintió un rose espectral, eran manos suaves pero llenas de maldad._

_—Déjame presentarme pequeña._

_Presentaciones en un momento como este, no eran bien recibidas, era un dolor. Procesar más le haría perder la cabeza. Aun necesitaba tiempo, y era obvio que ellos no la dejarían tranquila, hasta no verla suplicar por su vida._

_—En este lugar, nuestro pequeño nido de amor, Número 4. —hizo un repentina pausa para aclarase la garganta, y tragar un gargajo que se le almacenaba. —Seré conocido como Néron... —se acercó a ella, a la orilla de la cama para poder devorar con sus ojos el miedo de Rukia. —Tu torturador personal._

_Néron, ese sería su apodo._

_Su apodo_

_Apodo._

_Su nombre._

_Grimmjoww_

_Y Rukia estaba consiente de ello._

.

* * *

.

—Con su permiso. —mascullo una voz, débil y gentil al otro lado de la puerta.

—Pase. —respondió al otro lado concitativamente.

La sala a donde entraba el profesor en la carrera de psicología era espaciosa, de grandes ventanas con cristal que no dejaba penetrar el calor del verano por ellas. Dos enormes libreros, todos los niveles de ambos libreros tapizados con tomos de cada carrera, libros especializados en el género thriller, así como terror y suspenso. Un enorme escritorio de madera caoba al igual que la silla, las paredes pintadas de blanco, así la luz entraba con más fuerza. Y en la silla un enorme hombre se posaba en ella. Un hombre con un parche.

—Kyoraku—articulo Ukitake con alegría, sin demostrarla. — ¿Cómo has estado?

—Cómo crees que me voy a encontrar con tanto papeleo que tengo que entregar. —dijo resoplando las palabras como si quisiera que están golpearan, solo quería un respiro de tanto ajetreo.

—Perdón, ya no vuelvo a preguntar algo tan obvio. —cerro sus ojos y mostro una sonrisa, con la cual escapaba de un momento.

—No te apures, es bueno hablar con una persona que no me demanda órdenes. —de su escritorio tomo un pequeño vaso que contenía cierta sustancia transparente.

—De nuevo bebiendo en el trabajo. —sonaba molesto.

Por un momento recordó que el hombre en ese escritorio era el director de una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país. Pero también era su mejor amigo de todos los tiempos.

—Dime ¿Qué se te ofrece? —ignoro las cuestiones del hombre y se centró más en su cargo como director.

—Venia para saber si fue aprobado. —cambio a un tono más serio, ya habría tiempo para bromas por la tarde otro día.

—Los cursos de preparación avanzada de la señorita Kuchiki Rukia. —rebusco por debajo de varios papeles encima de su escritorio. Una carpeta azul salió a la deriva. —Aquí tienes todo lo que debes saber acerca del _producto_, todos los antecedentes están allí.

—Te lo agradezco—estiro sus brazos para tomar la carpeta con suavidad, sin embargo...

—Ukitake, es muy importante tener cuidado, además de que toda la información acera del _producto_ debe estar estrictamente prohibida para todo el mundo. —un escalofrió recorrió el brazo entero de Ukitake, la carpeta era sostenida por ambos hombres en el aire.

—Lo tengo entendido.

—Lo dejo en tus manos Ukitake.

Salió de la oficina tras de estas palabras, ya lejos de la oficina cerca de la entrada que daba al campus, abrió la carpeta azul. Una fotografía del _producto_, un joven con el simple ceño fruncido, lucia pálido y escuálido, sus ojos avellana no mostraban expresión alguna, no lucia ninguna arruga, solo su cabello lucia anormal, como el color de una zanahoria y su nombre en letras gigantes resaltaba.

—Tal vez tengan la misma edad.

.

* * *

.

La ciudad es ruidos en su esplendor. La plaza es muchedumbre esparcida por todo el pavimento. Las bancas están llenas de gente que no se conoce entre si, pero aun así el ambiente es alegre. Sola en una esquina la pequeña figura de Rukia se encuentra aislada de ese mundo, concentrándose en lo que tiene en sus manos, un libro. Sus ojos no dejan de posarse sobre el libro, lo devoran metafóricamente, como si no darle un vistazo rápido, se iría de su alcance, le saldrían alas.

La plaza contenía varios monumentos en medio, aquel que destacaba era la conmemoración de la ciudad; coronaba el lugar, un norme libro de piedra, con los colores y texturas brillantes y suaves, junto a unas fuentes de agua con colores que resplandecían por las luces, que se encontraban apagadas al medio día. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, persiguiéndose por los globos con diferentes formas de animales. Eran tan tiernos, al cuidado de la gente que los ama.

—Rukia—Una voz masculina la saco de su nutritiva lectura sobre el comportamiento psicológico, era muy difícil que ella perdiera la concentración en algo que le gustara. Solo podía suceder por alguien que le gustaba.

—Kaien—sus ojos se encontraron rápidamente, el chico se acercó con una mano saludándola, Rukia hizo lugar en la banca de metal color chocolate.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Rukia? —tomo asiento a un lado de Rukia con suavidad, posando sus ojos en el libro.

—Acaso no es obvio ¡leo! —le restregó el libro en la cara, Kaien solo rejunto su rostro en las paginas amarillentas, haciendo divertir a la chica.

—Ya entendí—alejo su rostro para poder mirarla más de cerca, estampando un color carmesí vivo en las mejillas de ambos.—solo que estaba aburrido.

—No creo que solo vengas aquí por que estas aburrido. —escondió el aturdido rostro entre las letras, le ardía inmensamente. Como si una tetera calentara agua para café.

Rukia había creado un escudo. Un escudo hecho de palabras y una muralla llena de libros. Tanto era el mundo desconocido e intrépido para su mente tan frágil. Su temor la había desmoronado por completo. A diferencia de los libros, ella no era una persona que se abría con cualquiera, solo con ese hombre que se hacía llamar su amigo, su confidente y tal vez _algo_ más.

—Tienes razón. —de la mochila que descansaba en su hombro izquierdo, la lanzo hacia adelante con fuerza, abrió ambos cierres y saco una carpeta azul. —Ukitake me la entrego esta mañana en el campus, dijo que te la entregara, y me persuadió de que si la abría me reprobaría este semestre.

—Gracias. —miro con cautela la carpeta con tanto papeleo, eso era una mentira, la carpeta solo contenía un par de hojas de maquina escritas por un solo lado. —De igual manera no deberías andar de fisgón.

—No creo que ser curioso me haga daño. —mostro una muesca de dulzura y su moflete se hincho, otro punto a su favor.

—Yo tampoco lo creo.—una parte de ella estaba jugando tan divertidamente.

—Bueno nos vemos Rukia. —le mostro una sonrisa tan simpática. Rukia era una persona bástate madura para saber que ese hombre solo sacaba cualquier excusa para buscarla. Es por eso que a ella le encantaba.

Ya más tarde le daría un vistazo a la carpeta, por el resto de la tarde se sentiría como una chica que está enamorada.

_Una Chica Libre_

.

* * *

.

**NOTAS DE LA FRIKI**

**¡De nuevo disculpen la demora! (no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda), estoy algo estresada y apenada. La culpa recae muy fuerte, no tengo cabeza y ni siquiera honor (Kuchiki me echaría patadas). Pero de igual manera me motivan a continuar la locura, me encantan sus opiniones, sean buenas, malas o tomatazos, son una alegría, me hacen una criaturita muy feliz.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Kinverlins **Gracias por leer. De hecho Rukia si tiene 21,e Ichigo sexy hace su aparición. **Chomi** Gracias por leer. No te apures algún día mandare a mis guaruras para que te llegue un paquete naranja (sin morbo). **nosomi-chan **Gracias por leer. Cualquier cosa puede pasar en esta historia, no lo dudes. **yocel **Gracias por leer. No te apures tratare de que la historia tenga giros inesperados. **Kai3d2y **Gracias por leer. Me encantaros tus reviews, ¿segura que Byakuya a muerto? eso es lo que Rukia piensa. *frotación de palmas macabras* **YukiYukiHana **Gracias por leer. Las drogas son malas, excepto si es lectura. **Nico Ale **Gracias por leer. Estoy tomando en cuenta tu idea, pero no quiero que sea algo forzoso, cuando este listo y no revuelva la historia con gusto. **Saya-x **Gracias por leer. Lamento que este capitulo sea de transición, son justos y necesarios. Me mataste con el próximo lemon.

**Les daré la razón del capitulo, corto, pero ya sabemos quien es la persona del parche y todos fallaron WTF? pero tienen un 75% de acierto por nuestro naranja hermoso y la edad de nuestra Rukia favorita. **

**¿Rukia enamorada o solo un capricho? ¿Quién es el producto? ¿Néron? ¿Acaso la escuela tiene una mala jugada para nuestra pequeña Kuchiki? ¿La historia va por buen camino? ¿Kyoraku bueno o malo?**

**Un Review me da de comer, es un rayo de esperanza, es el dinero en mi cabeza, es la pila del día. ¡Es su opinión! y es muy importante, así que dádmela, la recibiré con afecto.**

**¿Game Over?**


End file.
